My Family
by Devious Ink
Summary: Clay, Jason, and Sonny have a heart to heart. - My second ff so all comments good and bad are welcome. Stay devious. -Dev


"The world is a bleak place. A chaotic planet fueled by violence and greed. That is why we soldiers are needed, to counterbalance this nonsensical Earth. My name is Clay and a recent member of Seal Team Six. I just finished watching my friend die, falling from the sky. I hoped and prayed it wasn't him, but it was. He was dead. As a soldier, you are told to hide or conceal your emotions, but I was openly grieving. I began to grow depressed no matter how many times my betters, like Jason, told me not to be. Anyways I'm writing in this entry as a sort of coping mechanism and that perhaps someone, like you, will read to hear my story. As a soldier, you never know when you are going to live or die, yet no one takes into account who will do the killing. The options are open to friendly fire, an enemy, or in the worst circumstance, yourself. I know the military frowns upon suicide and it's not the fact that I am suicidal I am just a bit more open to the idea of death than most. I know, I know I can just hear Jason's voice now telling me to get it together. The problem is I can't. I'm tired of trying to please the team and not showing them how I'm feeling inside, how much I am in need of help, but most of all I'm just tired of being tired. I'm sick of the way I feel, yet I have no idea how to fix it. I need help.", Jason finishes reading with a shocked look on his face.

"Hey Sonny come here and read this," yelled Jason.

"Fuck, I didn't know the kid was that bad, I thought he was getting better" - Sonny.

"What are we gonna do"? Asked Jason.

"For now the best thing would be to put this back where it came from and confront him later," Sonny said.

As time passed both, Sonny and Jason laid in wait to confront Clay. Nearing towards nine o clock, they finally heard the telltale signs that Clay was in the building. As Clay opened the door, both men dragged him to a chair and had him seated.

"Whats this," they both said throwing the journal down on the table. Both men watched as Clay's face grew pale with horror.

"It's nothing," he said with a shaking voice "Just nothing."

"This doesn't look like nothing to me" states Jason.

Clay, now looking on the way to a panic attack beings to shake. So they both began to back off a bit.

"You could have come to us," they both say.

Clay sighs and looks up with watery eyes. "And then what! What could either of you had done for me" screamed, Clay.

Jason and Sonny both looked shocked for a moment for Clay never lashed out like this, but they quickly put their faces back to a neutral expression.

"We would have comforted you brother" they both stated.

Now, it was Clay's turn to be shocked. They've never called him brother before; he thought they just thought of him as a coworker and only that. A flush immediately lit his face, and a warm feeling spread across him.

"Come here," Jason said softly with open arms. Hesitantly and slowly Clay crept up to him and was soon encased in a hug from both men, Jason in the front and Sonny to his back. And slowly but surely Clay began to break down. He cried for hours until all was silent. In the morning Lisa came to work at ten o clock in the morning and came across the most adorable sight. There on the floor next to the locker was Jason to his right was Clay and to Clays right was Sonny both men encasing Clay, and all sound asleep. Lisa immediately whipped her phone out and took a couple of photos with a smile on her face, happy that her family was smiling.

To this day the only picture hung on the wall in the team room and always kept in the team's wallets was a photo of this family all snuggled together, happy and snug.

 **Fin.**

Hey, guys I know I haven't written in awhile, but I've been so busy with work and school. This is only my second ff, so comments and suggestions on how to better my writing and critiques are welcome. I'm not really sure how this turned out, but I hope you liked it **~ Dev :)**


End file.
